


Tribulations Nocturnes

by Dune_Carrez



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drawing, French Story, Gen, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Mourning, Night Tribulations, Teardrop
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dune_Carrez/pseuds/Dune_Carrez
Summary: À vous tous. À toi.OS sur l'univers Miraculous  - Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir. Les personnages appartiennent à Thomas Astruc mais cette histoire m'appartient.





	Tribulations Nocturnes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Tribulaciones Nocturnas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107780) by [Dune_Carrez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dune_Carrez/pseuds/Dune_Carrez)



Perchée sur une cheminé, l'héroïne de Paris admirait sa ville. Le ciel dégagé et les milliers d'ampoules, qui éclairaient les rues, donnaient un aspect féerique à la vue, surtout lorsque la grande Dame de Fer se tenait au centre du paysage, élégante. Un sourire prit forme sur ses lèvres roses. Paris était belle ce soir.

Après avoir rempli son esprit de ce paysage, elle se décida à rentrer chez elle. Elle se faufila discrètement sur les toits, sautant de balcons en terrasses. Malgré son costume criard, personne ne vit la Coccinelle danser dans les hauteurs. Alors qu'elle allait amorcer un énième saut, elle avisa une ombre se dessiner à contre-jour du clair de lune, au bord d'un toit. Elle aurait reconnu ces oreilles de chat n'importe où.

Un doute s'empara d'elle. Le Chat l'avait prévenue qu'il ne serait pas disponible pour patrouiller cette nuit, pourtant il était là. Et plus elle s'approchait, plus une sensation désagréable se collait à sa peau. Le héros avait les jambes ramenées contre son torse, le menton sur ses genoux. Le jeune homme, au regard fripon et au sourire malicieux, n'était pas de sortie ce soir.

Elle s'approcha doucement et posa une main douce sur l'épaule de son coéquipier. Les oreilles de Chat Noir se plaquèrent sur son crâne.

— Bonsoir ma Lady, murmura-t-il.

La douleur dans sa voix la figea sur place. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge en sentant tout le mal-être du matou. Sa posture, sa voix, son aura, tout exsudait la détresse. Elle se contenta de prendre place à ses côtés sans rien dire. Le silence s'étira dans la nuit noire. Et plus les secondes défilaient, plus l'atmosphère se faisait pesante. La jeune femme tourna sa tête vers son ami.

— Veux-tu en parler ? souffla-t-elle.

La situation la mettait mal à l'aise, elle devait mettre fin à ce vacarme de silence.

Le jeune homme continua à fixer la lune un instant avant de lui faire un sourire triste.

— Ça concerne ma vie civile, rien que tu ne peux entendre.

Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans la voix de Chat Noir mais une tristesse telle que Ladybug maudit un instant leur condition de héros. Comment pouvait-elle prétendre être son amie si elle ne pouvait pas être là pour lui dans des moments comme celui-ci ?

— Chat... Nous ne pouvons pas mettre des noms sur des visages mais ne te retiens jamais de me parler si tu en as besoin. Jamais.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux avec tellement de force que cela était presque douloureux. La sollicitude de la jeune femme lui faisait autant de bien que de mal. Il allait étouffer.  
Ce poids sur ses épaules lui pesait. Il voulait en décharger une partie. Mais en même temps non. Pourquoi ses sentiments étaient si confus parfois ?

— Je... C'est...

Il resserra ses bras autour de ses jambes et inspira fort.

— Cela fait 7 ans que ma mère...

Il ravala comme il put la boule d'émotion qui obstruait sa gorge.

— Qu'elle est décédée.

Il eut l'impression d'avoir du papier de verre dans la bouche.

— Ça doit être difficile pour toi, répondit doucement sa voisine.

Il braqua ses yeux sur elle, surpris. Elle le regardait avec sérieux, une certaine douceur faisant briller ses yeux azur. Un sentiment de reconnaissance réchauffa son corps un instant. Elle lui épargnait l'éternel « je suis désolé » qui ne voulait rien dire. Désolé de quoi ? La plupart des gens disaient ça plus par défaut qu'autre chose. Sont-ils responsables de quoi que ce soit dans ces moments-là ? Non. Alors quoi ? Sont-ils désolés qu'il ait perdu sa mère et qu'il ait dû apprendre à vivre sans elle ? Sûrement. Mais pas autant que lui.

Il finit par hausser les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est difficile. Ce que j'en pense est un peu confus.

— Et qu'en penses-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Elle ne le forçait à rien, il le savait. Elle lui proposait une ouverture.

— Tu as déjà perdu quelqu'un Coccinelle ?

Devant la réponse négative qu'elle lui donna de la tête, il fixa de nouveau la lune.

— Alors tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Elle fixa la lune avec lui.

— Non mais je peux t'écouter.

Il sentit ses nerfs se tendre sous sa peau.

— Et que veux-tu entendre Ladybug ?

Il se leva à la hâte avant de lui tourner le dos, excédé.

— Ce que ça fait quand on t'annonce que ta mère ne reviendra pas ? cria-t-il.

Il se mit à faire les cent pas.

— Ton monde ne s'écroule pas. Non pas de suite. D'abord l'information passe par tes yeux devant les regards défaits de ceux qui te l'annoncent. Puis par tes oreilles quand les mots dévastateurs sont prononcés. Alors ton cerveau fait les liens et envoie tout ça au reste de ton corps.

Il appuya avec force un doigt sur son cœur.

— Tu te sens lourd et ton cœur bat tellement fort que ça résonne dans tout ton corps. Car il veut s'enfuir. Si ta cage thoracique pouvait s'ouvrir, elle le ferait et le laisserait partir. Mais ce n'est pas possible.

Il fixa le sol.

— Tu t'allonges et tu respires. C'est ta seule certitude. On te parle mais tu n'entends pas ce qu'on te dit. Tu ne veux plus. Car tu sauras que tout ça n'a rien d'une farce et là ton monde s'écroulera pour de bon.

Il sentait ses membres trembler mais il ne pouvait plus se taire.

— Alors j'ai fait en sorte de ne pas m'écrouler. Je n'ai quasiment pas pleuré sur le coup. J'ai juste réfléchi à comment je pourrais soulager mon père. J'ai pris certaines choses en main, en disant que tout irait bien. Car lui s'est écroulé, murmura-t-il.

» Il pleurait et j'ai cru que ça le tuerait. Comment aurait-il fait si je m'écroulais aussi ? Alors les quinze premiers jours je suis resté fort. Je me contentais d'avancer sans réfléchir. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je pense.

Un rire triste s'échappa de ses lèvres.

— Puis il y a eu le jour de trop. J'ai fini par m'écrouler aussi. Je n'étais qu'un enfant mais j'avais échoué. J'ai tellement pleuré Ladybug. C'est comme si mon cœur se déchiquetait de l'intérieur. J'avais l'impression de mourir inlassablement. Et les larmes me brouillaient la vue, je ne voyais rien que des ombres, expliqua-t-il le regard vague.

» J'avais mal au-delà des mots. J'étais inconsolable mais surtout dans une rage sans nom. Je voulais ma mère avec moi. Rien d'autre. Alors j'ai commencé à suffoquer. Trop de larmes, trop d'émotions. La réalité était trop dure. Je ne pouvais plus respirer, dit-il à bout de souffle.

» Je crois que si mon père ne m'avait pas serré à m'en briser les os, je serais mort. Cette nouvelle douleur physique m'a fait me raccrocher à quelque chose de tangible. J'ai continué à vivre. À survivre.

Il serra ses poings.

— Mais j'avais une colère sourde qui coulait dans mes veines. J'en voulais au monde entier mais je me taisais. Je devais être fort devant ma famille. Alors je pleurais tout seul le soir quand il n'y avait personne pour m'entendre. Et la journée, je partais en guerre contre moi-même. Ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer, répéta-t-il.

» Ma grand-mère avait perdu sa fille, mon père sa femme. Je n'avais rien perdu de plus qu'eux. J'avais encore un père. Et je les voyais tous si mal et j'avais si mal aussi, gémit-il en serrant d'autant plus les poings, sentant les griffes à travers le costume.

» J'ai commencé à avoir des pensées douloureuses et honteuses. Si ça avait été ma grand-mère à sa place ? Après tout c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Ou mon père ? Mais je ne sais pas si ma mère aurait pu vivre après ça, chuchota-t-il avec douleur.

» Puis ça aurait pu être moi. Et je l'ai tellement souhaité tu sais. C'est égoïste mais je ne voulais pas vivre ça, je ne le voulais pas. J'ai imaginé un milliard de scénarios où elle ne mourrait pas. Où je prenais sa place. Car j'aurais dû mourir à sa place ! J'aurais dû...

Il leva les yeux au ciel pour refouler les larmes qui s'y accumulaient.

— Avec des si on refait le monde. En vain. Le passé est le passé. Alors j'ai continué. Je continue. Mais je me sens si seul. Je voudrais que quelqu'un me comprenne. Mais personne ne peut comprendre. Je ne comprends pas tout moi-même, dit-il avec un rire fatigué.

» Quelquefois, j'ai l'impression d'être bipolaire. Je m'enferme dans ma chambre, cherchant la solitude, mais je voudrais qu'on m'entoure. Je pleure doucement pour ne pas me faire entendre mais je rêverais que quelqu'un entre dans ma chambre. Je hais les gens et en même temps je ne veux pas qu'on me laisse. J'ai envie d'être odieux mais je m'abstiens, cracha-t-il alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre.

» Laissez-moi. Ne m'abandonnez pas. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Pouvoir frapper quelque chose, quelqu'un, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de force. Qu'on m'emprisonne dans un cocon protecteur pour toujours. Qu'on me prenne en pitié, qu'on fasse comme si de rien n'était. Qu'on m'ignore, qu'on m'apprécie, continua-t-il la voix plus basse à présent.

» J'en veux à mon père de ne pas faire plus. J'en veux à mes amis de ne pas faire assez. Je voudrais que les gens fassent mieux, fassent davantage. J'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de...

Il se tut un instant, avant de reprendre d'une petite voix.

— Je... C'est ça le problème. Je ne sais pas moi-même ce dont j'ai besoin.

Il n'osa pas regarder la jeune femme. Il agrippa son bras gauche doucement.

— J'ai vu quelqu'un. Mais ça n'a pas vraiment aidé. Puis on dit qu'on s'habitue à l'absence, que ça passera, que ce sera moins dur. Mais en fait les gens n'ont rien compris. On ne s'habitue pas, on apprend à vivre avec. On côtoie le manque comme on côtoierait cette connaissance qu'on nous impose. Il y a des jours, on la supporte. D'autres non. Et ça ne passe pas. Ce n'est pas moins dur. Mais chaque jour n'est pas un combat non plus. Si au début les sourires te semblent être un lointain souvenir, ils reviennent. Car on ne peut pas être malheureux à chaque moment de nos vies. Alors il y a la culpabilité de continuer à vivre sans elle.

Il fit une légère pause.

— Puis des jours ça va et d'autres je voudrais mourir à nouveau. À chaque jour qui passe, je ressens sa cruelle absence. Dans chaque fou rire, dans chaque larme, dans chaque aube qui commence et chaque journée qui se termine, déclara-t-il.

» Elle est partout car je suis une part d'elle. Je la porte dans mon cœur, je la porterai toujours. Et parfois quand mon âme ne me semble pas peser une tonne, j'entends son rire, sa voix et ça va. Je suis en paix avec ça, avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

» Puis il y a ce moment de l'année où je me sens toujours si vide de tout. Je veux me battre mais je n'ai plus la force. Je me laisse couler doucement. J'entends ceux qui disent que c'est du passé maintenant. Mais ça ne sera jamais du passé réellement. Elle continuera à être ma mère malgré sa mort. Toujours. Et dans 20 ans encore, il y aura des soirs où je pleurerai son absence et hurlerai à m'en déchirer les poumons. Il y aura des jours où je serai tellement heureux que j'aurai le cœur trop plein et des sourires à revendre. Et quand viendra la date de tout ce drame, j'aurai cette affreuse mélancolie qui me collera à la peau. Comme un rendez-vous important qu'on redoute. Mais qui me rappelle que la vie est courte et la mort imprévisible.

Il sentit ses lèvres trembler. Les perles salées avaient déjà commencé à couler sur son masque et ses joues. Il sentit sa respiration se faire plus courte. Puis la vague le frappa, fort. Son cœur souffrait le martyre. Il tomba à genou.

— Elle me manque. Elle me manque et je ne peux rien contre ça. Je ne pourrais jamais rien contre ça. Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas.

Le corps de Chat Noir était secoué par de lourds sanglots. Il psalmodiait sans interruption sa détresse grandissante. Ladybug assista à la scène le souffle court. Des larmes silencieuses avaient fait leur chemin depuis longtemps sur son visage. Elle sentit elle aussi des sanglots remonter dans sa gorge. Elle porta une main à sa bouche pour contenir ce flot qui s'annonçait tout en se levant. Elle tomba à genoux près du jeune homme et l'enveloppa de ses bras.

— Je suis là Chat. Je suis là, lui dit-elle à travers ses larmes alors que celles du héros ne faisaient que s'intensifier.

» Tu as le droit d'être malheureux, dévasté. Tu as le droit de pleurer. Tu entends ? Tu as le droit. Alors pleure. Laisse tout ça s'en aller pour aujourd'hui, lui dit-elle d'une voix forte mais entrecoupée de sanglots.

» Dis-moi que tu me hais si ça te soulage. Dis-moi de partir, je resterai. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Jamais, jamais, jamais, pleura-t-elle.

Sur le toit, les silhouettes des héros se découpaient dans la nuit. Mais elles ressemblaient plus à deux frêles poupées ballottées par le vent, par la vie.

Et les larmes finirent par se tarir.

Alors, malgré leurs yeux rougis, Ladybug entraîna doucement Chat Noir dans son sillage et leur fit prendre de la hauteur. Puis, sans un mot, ils s'assirent l'un contre l'autre et observèrent l'aube se lever, nimbant le ciel d'or.

Puis le soleil reprit ses droits sur la nuit, inondant Paris de vie.

Puis le soleil reprit ses droits sur la nuit, inondant Paris de vie

**FIN**

_Il n'y a – peut-être – pas de vie après la mort mais ce n'est pas pour autant une fin en soi._ _Les disparus vivront toujours dans nos cœurs et nos souvenirs._

_Alors autorisez-vous à être malheureux mais surtout laissez le bonheur vous nourrir quand il se présente. Laissez la peur vous guider parfois mais ne craignez pas d'être courageux. Haïssez passionnément et aimez à vous rompre le cœur. Courrez après vos rêves et réalisez-les._

_Vivez, riez, pleurez._

_Pour eux._

_Mais surtout pour vous._

_À toi,_

_Avec tout mon amour._

**Author's Note:**

> Un grand merci à Wintertundras (Instagram) pour ces deux superbes illustrations qui m'ont mis la larme à l'œil.
> 
> Voir mes écrits prendre vie ça me chamboule toujours et particulièrement sur ce texte car j'y tiens énormément.
> 
> Thank you so much ! Your work is amazing and I'm in love with these panels !
> 
> Grazie <3


End file.
